


powerless, and i don't care it's obvious

by tomlinwrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom Niall Horan, Dom Zayn Malik, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Sub Harry, Sweet Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinwrong/pseuds/tomlinwrong
Summary: Louis finalmente se agacha de donde estaba antes con las piernas separadas en una postura muy dominante e intimidante. Agarra la barbilla de Harry con el pulgar y el índice, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, dándole silenciosamente permiso para mirarlo."Harry, es la primera vez que rompes esa regla". Louis dice con calma, ignorando el lloriqueo de Harry. "Y espero seriamente que sea la última vez. Sabes que no debes hacer lo que hiciste hoy. Fue irresponsable e infantil y podrías haber acabado gravemente herido. Te doy una oportunidad de hablar ahora para que me digas por qué has estado actuando tanto todo el día."OBDSM Au donde todos nacen como Dom o sub y Louis es el dominante de Harry, Harry sigue actuando y necesita que Louis lo ayude.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	powerless, and i don't care it's obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Powerless, and I don't care it's obvious.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301909) by [nancy01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01). 



Cuando Louis vio a Harry por primera vez, se sintió atraído por él, por sus magníficos rizos, su dulce olor y sus hermosos hoyuelos. Sin siquiera haberle hablado, sintió la necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo, queriendo que lo hiciera bien en la competición y no fallara.

Y cuando conoció a Harry, supo que estaba enamorado. Harry era posiblemente el chico más dulce que había conocido, siempre deseoso de complacer a todos y hacer felices a todos los que le rodeaban. Era el perfecto sumiso para Louis y por suerte Harry se había sentido de la misma manera, gracias a Dios, porque Louis no sabía qué haría si Harry ya tenía un Dom, o no quería a Louis como su Dom.

Pero Harry también se había sentido instantáneamente atraído por Louis. Dicen que no te enamoras a primera vista, que tienes que conocer a alguien para encontrar el verdadero amor. Pero Harry supo en el momento en que vio a Louis en los inodoros estrechos en el factor X que quería, no, necesitaba complacer a Louis. Quería ser su sumiso.

Lo cual había tenido un gran comienzo ya que estaba tan enamorado del chico que acababa de entrar que había perdido la concentración en lo que hacía y se había meado en el chico del que estaba seguro de estar enamorado.

" _¡Oops! Oh Dios mío, lo siento mucho, yo, er, déjame, lo siento, puedo aclararlo para ti, un segundo!" Harry se puso a balbucear, se arropó rápidamente y corrió a coger algunas de las toallas de papel que se pusieron a secar las manos._

_Louis le sonrió cariñosamente al chico, sin importarle un comino que tuviera pis en el pie._

_"Hola, está bien, no te preocupes, compañero. Está bien." Louis trató de tranquilizar al chico en pánico, encogiéndose de hombros mientras lo llamaba compañero._

Era gracioso para la pareja ahora, seguro, pero Harry estaba tan mortificado en ese momento. Y honestamente estaba contento de que fuera Louis al que había meado porque si fuera otro Dom podría haber terminado peligrosamente, de ahí una de las reglas de Harry: sólo ir al baño con permiso y una persona de confianza contigo, preferiblemente tu Dom.

La lista completa de reglas de Harry era justa en su opinión, y a pesar de que luchó con algunas de ellas, definitivamente estaba aprendiendo todo el tiempo e intentando con todas sus fuerzas mejorar. Ahora pensaba en ellas.

**1\. No mentir a tu Dom, especialmente sobre cómo te sientes.**

Esta es con la que Harry definitivamente luchó más. Quería ser honesto con Louis pero quería mantenerlo feliz más que nada y decirle a Louis que estaba triste o disgustado o cualquier cosa negativa seguro que lo haría enojar a Louis.

**2\. Siempre escucha a tu Dom y haz lo que te digan.**

Esto fue fácil para Harry. Confiaba en Louis y casi siempre hacía lo que decía. Casi siempre.

**3\. Nada de maldecir o decir palabrotas en público o dirigidas a tu Dom.**

**4\. Sólo ir al baño con permiso y con una persona de confianza, preferiblemente tu Dom.**

En este Louis le había dicho a Harry que era por el incidente de la orina y así sabía que Harry estaba a salvo, pero Harry sabía que era por las historias de horror que venían de los sumisos desprotegidos en los baños con dominantes abusivos. Debería haber baños separados para cada clasificación pero el mundo tendía a no preocuparse tanto por los sumisos como por los Dom.

**5\. No mires a los otros Dominantes a los ojos a menos que te den permiso ellos o tu Dom.**

Esto vino acompañado de ser respetuoso con todos los Dom y todo eso, pero Harry no necesitaba que eso estuviera escrito en sus reglas.

**6\. Nunca, nunca te pongas en una situación peligrosa, no importa cuáles sean las circunstancias. Si sientes que estás en una situación peligrosa y estás solo, sal del lugar y llama a tu Dom.**

Esta era definitivamente la regla más importante de Louis, y una que Harry aún no había roto.

Cualquier regla que se rompa debe ser reportada a tu Dominante Louis Tomlinson y el castigo se dará en consecuencia. Si no lo hace, el castigo será mucho peor.

Harry nunca había dejado de decirle a Louis que había roto una regla, y temblaba al pensar qué pasaría si lo hacía. Louis siempre lo sabía todo, lo cual era tan molesto a veces, pero también hacía que Harry se sintiera bastante seguro.

Harry encontró difícil ser el miembro más joven de la banda y el único sumiso, pero los chicos eran muy protectores con Harry y Harry había aprendido a tratar de amarlo y no despreciarlo.

"Hazza, ven aquí por favor." Louis gritó.

Harry había estado acostado en su litera en el autobús de la gira, tratando de descansar, pero ahora se encontró caminando rápidamente hacia su Dom.

"Arrodíllate para mí, cariño". Louis dijo en voz baja.

Harry lo hizo rápidamente, consciente de la presencia de los otros chicos a su alrededor pero tratando de ignorarla. Harry también dejó caer sus ojos al suelo como sabía que se esperaba cuando estaba arrodillado.

Louis sonrió a su chico y abrochó el collar de Harry alrededor de su cuello, lo suficientemente apretado como para que Harry pudiera sentir la presión, pero no lo suficiente como para cortarle las vías respiratorias.

"Vale Haz, estamos a punto de hacer la prueba de sonido, y luego tenemos una rápida entrevista con Grimmy, otra entrevista para una compañía de revistas y luego el concierto, ¿vale? Vamos a dormir en el autobús otra vez esta noche." Louis declaró con calma, sabiendo que Harry no iba a estar contento con la última información.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero dijiste que podíamos dormir en el hotel esta noche? Eso no es justo..." Harry empezó a quejarse.

"Harry Edward, no nos quejamos, ¿verdad? ¿Hm?" Louis cuestionó severamente.

Harry normalmente bajaría los ojos al suelo y estaría de acuerdo pero no se sentía bien hoy, estaba inquieto y esto fue el colmo.

"¡No lo hacemos, pero me mentiste!" Protestó.

Louis agarró un puñado de pelo de Harry y le levantó la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo.

"Escucha, si sigues con esta actitud no dudaré en ponerte sobre mi rodilla aquí y ahora, Harry. No sé _qué_ te ha pasado hoy pero sabes que no debes contestarme. No es mi elección dormir aquí esta noche, lo cual habría explicado si me hubieras dado una oportunidad, pero viendo que crees que _sabes_ más, no voy a darte una explicación. Ve a la esquina y cálmate. ¡Ahora!" Louis dijo con dureza, señalando una esquina del autobús.

Harry odiaba la esquina y Louis lo sabía, probablemente por eso le habían enviado allí. Y Harry simplemente no lo iba a tener hoy.

"¡No, no quiero sentarme en una esquina cuando no he hecho nada!" Lloró, deslizando sus piernas por debajo de él para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

"Haz..." Escuchó a Liam avisar por detrás de él. Y honestamente, _que se jodan todos_ , pensó Harry. No era un bebé y no quería ir a sentarse en un rincón durante diez minutos cuando no había hecho nada malo. (Incluso si sabía que lo que hizo estaba mal y Louis lo iba a castigar tan mal después.)

"No jodan, chicos. No necesito que me traten como a un bebé, así que váyanse. Estamos aquí ahora, así que me voy. ¡No me hablen!" Harry dijo desafiantemente antes de salir del autobús, dudando antes de irse para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con los ojos tormentosos de Louis y gritar "que te jodan".

Una vez que Harry se fue, el silencio en torno al resto de los chicos fue desafiante.

"Por el amor de Dios". Louis murmuró, antes de gritar, "¿Paul?" A lo que el hombre asomó la cabeza desde el asiento del pasajero del autobús turístico.

"Harry está enfadado y ya se ha ido, ¿puedes ir a asegurarte de que está bien para entrar en el edificio? Los paps lo van a matar vivo si está solo". Louis lo explicó en breve, murmurando un agradecimiento cuando Paul se fue.

Sinceramente, un buen castigo sería dejar que Harry fuera acosado por los paparazzi para que aprendiera que no podía desafiar a Louis de esa manera, pero Louis seguía siendo un buen Dom, incluso cuando estaba enfadado, y Harry podría meterse en serios problemas si estaba solo.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Niall dijo una vez que eran sólo los cuatro de nuevo.

"No lo sé, pero tiene que parar, ha estado un poco apagado los últimos días pero nada tan malo. Me está volviendo loco". Louis suspiró.

"Bueno, tal vez esté estresado o cansado o algo así. Normalmente es el sumiso más obediente que he visto nunca". Liam suspiró.

Era verdad, Louis pensó con una sonrisa. Todos los que conocieron a Harry siempre dijeron que era muy obediente y respetuoso, y a Louis le encantaba eso de él. Le preocupaba que Harry se comportara así.

"Bueno, su regla número uno es comunicar sus sentimientos, así que si eso es cierto, entonces es sólo otra maldita regla que ha roto hoy. Vamos, ninguno le dé un trato especial, ¿vale?" Louis dijo que literalmente no había lugar para la discusión.

Harry era muy dulce y por eso a veces era difícil para los chicos ver a Louis ser frío con él y darle castigos, pero Louis no podía permitir que el mal comportamiento de Harry fuera recompensado. No era así como esto funcionaba.

-

Harry se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dejado el autobús de la gira solo cuando vio lo loco que estaba el público afuera. Los paps destellaban como locos y los fans gritaban en el oído de Harry y fue en ese momento cuando se arrepintió de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Había roto tantas reglas en el espacio de cinco minutos y tenía ganas de volver al autobús, arrodillarse a los pies de Louis y disculparse hasta que su voz se quedara ronca. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver que la multitud se había reunido detrás de él, atrapándolo donde estaba.

Sintió que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y trató de abrirse paso hacia delante, pero Harry no era muy fuerte y había mucha gente a su alrededor.

_Mierda._

El ritmo cardíaco de Harry se disparó y al instante comenzó a entrar en pánico, sus gafas de sol hacían todo lo posible por ocultar su malestar pero no funcionaban de manera sorprendente.

Justo cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de colapsar, sintió unas fuertes manos familiares que encajaban en sus pequeños hombros y le empujaban hacia delante, esta vez empujando eficazmente a través de la multitud.

Harry se relajó en los brazos que sabía que pertenecían a su guardaespaldas Paul, otro Dom.

Una vez que finalmente llegaron al edificio y las puertas se cerraron, cortando efectivamente a los paps, Paul dio la vuelta a Harry y se inclinó un poco para que estuvieran cara a cara.

"Harry, mírame". Los brillantes ojos de Harry se elevaron rápidamente para mirar a los de Paul. "No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿entiendes? Sé que estabas tratando de hacer un punto contra Louis y eso no es asunto mío, pero te arriesgaste tanto haciendo eso ahora. Podrías haber sido seriamente herido Harry." Paul dijo severamente.

Harry se sintió como un niño pequeño al ser regañado por su padre y eso sólo añadió al fuego de la ira que sentía antes. Pero fue lo suficientemente educado para entender que no era culpa de Paul que se sintiera así y que Paul sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

"Sí, lo siento, señor. ¿Crees que los otros chicos estarán bien?" Harry preguntó en voz baja.

Paul suspiró. "Sí, estarán bien, mira, ya vienen." Señaló la puerta que acababa de ser abierta para dejar entrar a los otros cuatro miembros de la banda.

"¿Pero no tenían guardaespaldas?" Harry preguntó, sonando puramente confuso. Paul no quiso molestar más al chico y se limitó a darle vueltas, diciéndole que fuera a ver a Louis antes de que se fuera.

Louis se acercó a Harry, ignorándolo y simplemente agarrándole la mano mientras le llevaba a la esquina, señalando sin decir nada a un banco y diciéndole en silencio que se sentara.

Harry se sentó tentativamente en el banco, con las manos bajo los muslos y los ojos fijos en los zapatos de Louis. Sentía que había pasado toda una eternidad cuando Louis finalmente habló.

"Estamos añadiendo otra regla a su lista." Dijo en breve.

La boca de Harry se abrió y sus ojos miraron a Louis para ver si estaba bromeando. Lo que claramente no estaba.

Las parejas tendían a hacer y perfeccionar su lista de reglas en los primeros meses de salir con el otro. La de Harry no había cambiado desde el primer día que hicieron la suya. Nunca hubo una necesidad también.

Harry sintió que le brotaban lágrimas en los ojos cuando finalmente encontró su voz. "Por favor, señor, no quise decir, no lo haré de nuevo, por favor no añada otra regla Louis, por favor, por favor..."

"Deja de hablar". Louis ordenó, efectivamente callando al angustiado sumiso. "¿Te di permiso para mirarme? Dime Harry, ¿cuántas reglas has roto hoy? Llévalas todas por mí, en voz alta. Continúa".

Harry miró directamente a los zapatos de Louis mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que había hecho.

"Um, ¿2, 3 y 5?" Harry preguntó.

"¿Estás tratando de ser difícil hoy Harry? He dicho que los enumeres, y tú y yo sabemos que eso significa la regla completa, no sólo el número." Louis casi grita, su paciencia empieza a agotarse.

"Lo siento, señor. Um, he roto la regla 2, siempre escucha a tu Dom y haz lo que dicen, regla 3, no jurar en público o a tu Dom y regla 5, No mirar a los ojos a los otros Dominantes a menos que te den permiso para hacerlo." Harry dice temblorosamente.

"¿Y cuál es tu regla más importante, Harry?"

Harry se estremeció por la cantidad de veces que le llamaban 'Harry'. Definitivamente estaba más acostumbrado a que le dieran nombres cariñosos, así que sabía que la había cagado de verdad.

"Regla número 6: Nunca, nunca te pongas en una situación peligrosa, sin importar las circunstancias. Si sientes que estás en una situación peligrosa y estás solo, sal del lugar y llama a tu Dom." Harry recita confundido.

"¿Y qué hiciste hoy cuando dejaste el autobús de la gira?"

Harry se desilusiona al darse cuenta de adónde va esto. "Me puse en una situación peligrosa." Susurra.

"¿Perdón? No estoy seguro de haberte escuchado correctamente?" Louis le responde mordaz.

"Yo, yo dije que me p-puse en una situación peligrosa." Harry repite un poco más alto esta vez.

Louis finalmente se agacha de donde estaba antes con las piernas separadas en una postura muy dominante e intimidante. Agarra la barbilla de Harry con el pulgar y el índice, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, dándole silenciosamente permiso para mirarlo.

"Harry, es la primera vez que rompes esa regla". Louis dice con calma, ignorando el lloriqueo de Harry. "Y espero seriamente que sea la última vez. Sabes que no debes hacer lo que hiciste hoy. Fue irresponsable e infantil y podrías haber acabado gravemente herido. Te doy una oportunidad de hablar ahora para que me digas por qué has estado actuando tanto todo el día."

Harry sabe por qué, es porque está cansado por la gira y estresado por tratar de mantener constantemente una buena imagen pública, y encima de todo que había estado escarbando en twitter anoche y encontró un hilo sobre cómo era el Sub más patético de todos los tiempos y se sometía a cualquiera, todo el mundo diciendo que no merecía ser un Sub a la vista del público porque no hizo nada rebelde ni nada para defender a los Sub. Simplemente tomaba todo lo que le daban.

Y por una vez Harry quería ser malo, porque necesitaba gustarle a la gente, y para gustarle a esta gente necesitaba ser desobediente. Y sabía que estaba rompiendo la regla 1, no mentir a tu Dom sobre cómo te sientes, pero no podía deshacerse de esa sensación de ansiedad, y eso lo estaba llevando al límite.

Así que después de todo eso, decidió decirle a Louis, "No lo sé, lo siento señor", en un tono plano.

"¿Estás seguro Harry, no hay nada que necesites decirme?"

Harry sacude la cabeza y murmura "no" otra vez en voz baja.

"Muy bien, entonces, te daré tu castigo esta noche en el autobús, y si los chicos se enteran, no será mi problema. Si te portas mal una vez más hoy, duplicaré tu castigo y si te portas mal después de eso, lo triplicaré y lo entregaré donde sea que estemos en ese momento, no me importa quién lo vea. ¿He sido claro?"

"Sí, señor."

"En las próximas dos entrevistas me pedirás permiso antes de hablar, considerando que nos has demostrado que no se puede confiar en tu libertad de expresión, y si hablas sin permiso te amordazaré para el resto de las entrevistas. ¿Entiende?"

"Sí, señor."

"Me pedirás permiso dándome golpecitos en el muslo antes de hablar. Le daré un golpecito una vez para decir que sí, y si no le doy un golpecito, entonces no hablará. ¿Entendido?

"Sí, señor."

Louis estaba un poco enfadado por la voz monótona de Harry y la falta de habla, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora. En su lugar se inclinó hacia adelante y dio un suave beso en la frente de Harry. "Vamos, muéstrame que puedes ser mi buen chico. Te amo, Hazza."

Harry quería desesperadamente responder con el mismo "Sí, señor" que había estado dando, pero no podía soportar lo dulce que estaba siendo su Dom.

"Yo también te amo, Lou."

-

Estaban a la mitad de su primera entrevista con Grimmy y Harry estaba inquieto otra vez. Sabía que no podía actuar directamente porque estaba seguro de que iba a ser castigado muy duro, así que tuvo que pensar en otras maneras. Niall estaba de pie a su derecha, Louis a su izquierda y Zayn y Liam estaban frente a ellos en sillas. No podía molestar a Louis porque le diría que se detuviera y si continuaba rompería la regla número 2, y Harry intentaba no duplicar su castigo.

No podía molestar a Liam y Zayn porque estaban sentados frente a él y decidió conformarse con Niall. Niall era también el más fácil de los tres, así que probablemente se saldría con la suya mejor.

Para empezar, empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Niall, lo cual estaba bien porque Niall sólo se reía y le hacía cosquillas antes de erizarle el pelo. Entonces Harry decidió morder el hombro de Niall, a lo que el Dom no reaccionó, pero el Dom de Harry sí lo hizo con un pellizco de advertencia en el muslo.

"¡Ay!" gritó por instinto, antes de aplaudir con las manos sobre la boca.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, pellizcando la piel con más fuerza y por más tiempo, desafiando a Harry a hacer un sonido. Harry sólo le miró fijamente, pero esta vez manteniendo la boca cerrada y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse de nuevo a Niall.

Decidió jugar con la capucha de Niall y siguió empujándola hacia arriba y sobre la cara del Dom. Niall se rió y, en broma, empujó al chico la primera vez, pero después de la décima vez que lo había hecho estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Muy bien H, es suficiente. No sigas haciéndolo, cariño." Susurró en voz baja, lejos del micrófono.

Harry sabía que finalmente estaba empezando a irritar a su amigo y se sentía muy bien. Ya no quería ser perfecto, era demasiado cansado. Esto fue fácil. Y se sentía bien.

Grimmy entonces le dirigió una pregunta a Harry pero estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos y molestando a Niall que se había perdido la pregunta.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico y se volvió hacia Louis, dándose golpecitos en el muslo para pedirle permiso para hablar y tratando de transmitirle su pánico.

Louis no lo entendió y le dio un golpecito en el muslo de Harry.

"Umm, lo siento mucho pero me perdí la pregunta, ¿podría hacerla de nuevo?" Dijo despacio, poniendo los ojos en el suelo y alejándolos de los ojos de Nick.

"¿No es tu trabajo como Dom asegurarte de que presta atención a lo que dicen los otros Dom?" Nick dice condescendientemente a Louis. "Quiero decir, él ha estado jugando todo este tiempo y tú no has hecho nada, deberías ser capaz de mantener un mejor control sobre él."

Louis abrió la boca para decirle a Nick dónde podía metérsela, pero Harry pareció captar la idea primero.

"¡Oye! No necesito que un jodido Dom me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Y soy una persona, no un objeto, así que la próxima vez que quieras plantear un problema sobre mí dímelo a la cara y no a mi Dom, ¡no es su culpa si no soy el jodido sumiso obediente que todo el mundo sigue pensando que soy! He terminado con tu estúpida entrevista." Grita, alejándose de la banda y de Louis.

Camina alrededor del edificio por un rato, tratando de calmarse, con sus pensamientos desbocados.

¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre hablaba de él como si no estuviera allí? Le encantaba estar en One Direction, pero a veces estar rodeado constantemente de Dominantes que lo ponían "en su lugar" y le decían qué hacer, qué vestir, adónde ir, qué decir y qué no decir, era tan agotador. Al final decidió ir a los baños para echarse un poco de agua en la cara y calmarse.

Los encontró e inmediatamente entró, sin siquiera pensarlo. Sólo cuando se secó la cara con una toalla de papel y entró un Dom al azar se dio cuenta de que había roto _otra_ regla hoy. Estaba en jodidos problemas.

Dejó caer las toallas de papel en la papelera con manos temblorosas mientras salía rápidamente del baño, tratando de ocultar su miedo mientras iba a buscar a Louis. Las encontró en el camerino, paseándose por la habitación mientras los otros tres chicos intentaban calmarlo.

Harry golpeó tentativamente la puerta y las cuatro cabezas se le acercaron. Louis maldijo y se acercó a su novio, tirando de él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Harry se congeló en la confusión antes de relajarse lentamente en sus brazos de su Dom y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Estoy tan contento de que estés bien, bebé. Me has asustado mucho. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" Louis preguntó, tirando de Harry para mirarle a los ojos y ver si su chico estaba herido.

"Estoy bien, Lou. ¿Podemos hablar?" Preguntó, mirando hacia abajo y jugando con sus dedos.

"Sí, por supuesto." Louis responde, dando un beso a los labios de Harry y caminando sobre el sofá, tirando de Harry detrás de él.

Se sienta, con las piernas bien separadas y los brazos apoyados en los muslos antes de señalar la zona entre las piernas, diciéndole en silencio a Harry que se arrodille para él.

Harry lo hizo, sabiendo que esto significaba que seguía en problemas, de lo contrario estaría acurrucado en el regazo de Louis.

"Escucha, lo que Nick te dijo es completamente inaceptable y necesito que lo entiendas, Harry. No estoy completamente enfadado contigo por contestarle porque sinceramente se lo merecía. Sin embargo, sé que normalmente no lo harías y por la forma en que te has comportado hoy sé que algo pasa. Háblame, H, dime qué pasa". Louis dijo suavemente, pasando una mano cuidadosamente por el pelo de Harry para consolarlo.

Harry suspiró temblorosamente. "Fui al baño antes..."

Louis hizo una pausa con su mano acariciando el pelo. "¿Te has estado portando mal porque fuiste al baño?"

Harry inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza. "No, me refería a que, hace un momento, fui sin decírtelo. Lo siento."

Louis suspiró y continuó pasando la mano por el pelo de Harry.

"Hazza eso significa que has roto todas las reglas que tienes actualmente. Esto nunca pasa, cariño, normalmente eres el sumiso más educado que conozco, me enorgulleces tanto de ser tu dominante. Dime qué pasa para que pueda intentar ayudar."

"Estoy cansado de ser esta imagen perfecta todo el tiempo. Estoy cansado, Lou. Y todo el mundo siempre dice que soy tan obediente y que me comporto tan bien y que nunca necesito ser castigada porque nunca hago nada malo. Y odio eso porque no quiero ser un estereotipo. Quiero, quiero que la gente piense que soy mi propia persona y no lo soy. Quiero, _necesito_ , que a la gente le guste lo que soy, y mucha gente no lo hace porque soy sumiso. Lo odio." Harry susurra la última parte, empujando su cabeza hacia el muslo de Louis para un poco más de comodidad.

"Haz, necesitas decirme estas cosas. Está bien sentirse así a veces, pero tu comportamiento de hoy ha sido completamente inaceptable, y no puedo ignorarlo, ¿vale? Serás castigado después del concierto de esta noche porque no puedo condenar la forma en que has actuado hoy. Y en cuanto a la forma en que le hablaste a Nick, no estoy enojado como dije pero no significa que esté bien hablarle a la gente así, y no quiero escucharlo de nuevo. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Sí, señor. Lo siento." Harry dice honestamente.

"Ahora, vas a ir y te vas a sentar en la esquina durante veinte minutos como te dije que hicieras antes, y luego iremos a nuestra próxima entrevista que no va a ser grabada así que te sentarás en mi regazo y te diré cuándo puedes hablar. En el concierto eres libre de hacer lo que normalmente haces, ya que sé lo mucho que significan los conciertos para ti, pero un solo desliz en el escenario y estarás sentado todo el tiempo y sólo haciendo ruido al cantar. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Um, sólo una. Antes dijiste que añadiríamos otra regla a mi lista, ¿eso todavía va a pasar?" Harry dice tímidamente, asustado por la respuesta.

Le gustaba saber que nunca había tenido que adaptar su lista de reglas porque significaba que había sido un buen Sub. Esto le asustaba.

"Eso seguirá sucediendo, sí, pero es por tu propia seguridad, Harry. Todas tus reglas lo son, así que no te sientas como si hubieras fallado por tener que añadir a la lista. Es completamente normal y no está en discusión. Ahora, a la esquina. Vamos." Louis ordenó, dando a Harry un ligero empujón hacia la esquina.

"Te llamaré cuando tu tiempo termine, H. Cualquier ruido o movimiento tuyo y el temporizador comenzará de nuevo. Arrodíllate para mí". Louis llama, iniciando un temporizador de veinte minutos en su teléfono.

Harry hizo lo que le dijeron y Louis se acercó a los otros chicos donde estaban discutiendo sobre algo que probablemente era irrelevante.

Los chicos levantaron la vista cuando Louis se sentó, y luego se dirigieron a la esquina donde Harry estaba arrodillado.

"¿Se va a poner bien?" Niall pregunta.

"Sí, estará bien, bueno, lo estará después de esta noche de todos modos. ¿De qué están hablando?" Louis se tranquiliza.

"¡Zayn cree que será el primero de todos nosotros en casarse!" Liam se ríe.

"¡¿Ni siquiera tienes un sumiso todavía?!" Louis balbucea.

"No significa que no sea el primero en casarse. Y de todas formas, sólo porque no tenga un sumiso que conozcas no significa que no tenga uno." Zayn responde.

"Sí, bueno, Harry y yo seremos los primeros en casarnos, y todos lo saben". Louis dice con suficiencia, y dejándose atrás en la silla.

"No, porque aunque le propusieras matrimonio ahora mismo, Harry pasaría todo el tiempo del mundo planeando la boda más perfecta y como nuestros horarios están repletos, eso significaría esperar un descanso y luego tener que planear la boda y para cuando todo eso haya pasado, habré entrado, encontrado un sumiso, ido a la oficina de registro y ¡bum! Casado. No me importa la boda". Zayn explicó simplemente.

"¿Tu sumiso podría? Y de todas formas no creo que debas casarte con alguien en cuanto empieces a salir con él, especialmente considerando quién eres Z. Tienes que tener cuidado". Niall advierte.

"Si a mi sumiso le importa tanto una boda, entonces no es mi sumiso, y de todos modos, cuando lo sabes, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Louis dijo eso sobre Harry".

"Sí, pero ¿y si Harry terminara siendo un psicópata? Si me casara con él enseguida estaría jodido." Louis se defendió.

Harry resopló accidentalmente ante eso y las cuatro cabezas se giraron hacia él.

"Oi, todavía tienes 10 minutos allí, señor, no quiero ningún ruido, se supone que debe pensar en lo que ha hecho." Louis llamó.

Harry sonrió y dijo en voz baja: "Sí, señor, lo siento, señor". Y Louis decidió dejarlo libre porque fue un error honesto y no estaba siendo deliberadamente desafiante.

"Ya estás jodido Lou, admítelo". Liam se burló.

"Técnicamente hablando Harry es el que está jodido pero eso es para otro día. De todas formas, ¿por qué están tan secos en las parejas últimamente?"

"No necesitas un compañero para no estar seco Lou, se llama paja o has olvidado ahora que Ha-"

"¡Está bien! ¡De acuerdo! Ya es suficiente, fue una pregunta mal redactada. Y hablo en serio, Li desde que Sophia no ha habido nada, ¿no lo echas de menos?"

"Lou, parte de la razón por la que Soph y yo terminamos las cosas fue porque no estuve ahí para ella cuando me necesitó. ¿Qué clase de Dom eres si dejas a tu Sub por nueve meses seguidos mientras recorres el mundo? Incluso cuando ella estaba aquí yo estaba constantemente fuera trabajando y no era justo. No todos podemos ser afortunados como tú y Haz." Liam explicó en voz baja, una amable sonrisa en su cara mientras Louis fruncía el ceño.

"Eso es muy triste, Li. Todavía te preocupas por Soph, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Yo, yo la amaba y no podía ser el Dom que ella merecía. Tuve que dejarla ir porque la amaba. Tal vez algún día podamos arreglar las cosas, pero es una Sub brillante, estoy seguro que encontrará a alguien más que pueda estar ahí para ella." Liam dijo con tristeza.

"Supongo que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo afortunados que éramos Harry y yo antes. Ojalá vosotros también pudierais encontrar a alguien. Lucharemos por un descanso más largo la próxima vez, lo juro". Louis promete, queriendo que sus amigos sean felices.

"No te preocupes, Lou. Estamos de gira por el mundo y actuando en los mayores escenarios del mundo. ¿Cómo podemos quejarnos?" Zayn se ríe.

Y Louis no lo dice en voz alta, pero no se imagina hacer todo esto sin Harry. Sin su sumiso. Se sentiría tan jodidamente solo estar en una cama vacía todas las noches, sin Harry a quien abrazar y susurrar pensamientos amorosos en su oído, nadie a quien vigilar y de quien preocuparse, incluso si estaba siendo travieso.

Un zumbido sacude a Louis de sus pensamientos mientras mira su teléfono para ver el temporizador que activó. La espalda de Harry se endereza instantáneamente y Louis sonríe para sí mismo.

"Ven aquí, Haz. Se acabó el tiempo". Llama, abriendo los brazos mientras Harry se lanza al regazo de Louis.

"Te amo tanto, Haz, tanto. Por favor, nunca lo olvides, incluso cuando estoy enfadado contigo y te portas mal, te sigo amando, bebé. Siempre." Louis le susurra al oído a Harry, dándole suaves besos en sus rizos.

Harry se inclina hacia atrás y mira fijamente a los ojos de Louis. "¿Está llorando, señor?" Louis sacude la cabeza pero mientras lo hace una lágrima se abre paso por su cara, mostrando que está mintiendo.

Harry jadea y besa la lágrima, antes de plantar cientos de besitos en la cara de Louis.

"Yo también te amo, Lou. Por favor, no te enfades". Se declara culpable.

Louis se ríe suavemente. "No estoy molesto, cariño, soy feliz. Sólo estoy siendo tonto".

Harry no sabe qué decir, así que se funde en el pecho de Louis y lo abraza con fuerza, haciendo todo lo posible para que se sienta mejor.

Los otros tres chicos miran a la pareja con sonrisas felices. Saben lo difícil que debe ser que una relación sea vista por todo el mundo, pero tienen una conexión tan genuina y un amor tan puro que no les importa. No importa lo que piensen los demás, estarán bien, porque su amor por el otro ahoga cualquier negatividad.

Niall decide romper el silencio y la atmósfera amorosa. "De todos modos, con tu pequeño alborotador, es como tener un sumiso constantemente para cuidar de todos modos."

Harry se ríe mientras Louis jadea y lo abraza con más fuerza, diciendo "mi sumiso" al del otro chico.

Harry finalmente siente que la sensación de ansiedad comienza a sacudirse, pero en su lugar se llena de culpa. Sin embargo, no está asustado, sabe que su castigo lo alejará, y eso está bien. Porque así es como trabajaban los Subs y así es como trabajaba él y eso también estaba bien. No importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

-

El concierto fue bien y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta estaba de vuelta en el autobús de la gira, sentado ansiosamente en su cama, esperando que Louis saliera del baño y le diera su merecido castigo.

No importaba cuántas veces Harry fuera castigado, se asustaba cada vez

Louis finalmente salió y Harry desearía haber estado mejor hoy para poder acurrucarse juntos en su lugar. Más tarde, se dice a sí mismo.

"Bien, vayamos al salón y terminemos con esto de una vez. Los chicos van a venir aquí y nos darán algo de privacidad. Vamos." Louis dice, llevando a Harry a la parte delantera del autobús con una mano presionada en la parte baja de su espalda.

En cuanto llegan allí, los chicos se dirigen a las literas como si supieran el plan de Louis, lo cual, para ser justos, probablemente lo hicieron porque Louis siempre estaba dos pasos por delante de Harry.

Louis se sienta en el sofá y abre las piernas, chasquea los dedos y las señala para indicarle a Harry que se tumbe sobre ellos.

Harry lo hace inmediatamente, sin perder tiempo para tener el menor castigo posible.

"Bien, quiero que hagas una lista de todo lo que has hecho mal hoy y luego quiero que me digas qué reglas has roto. Es mejor que no olvides ninguna de ellas". Louis dice severamente, poniendo sus manos cuidadosamente en la espalda de Harry, causando que el chico más joven se estremezca.

"Me quejé de ti, te desobedecí, te insulté, te miré a los ojos sin permiso cuando se esperaba que los bajara, um, dejé el autobús y me dirigí a una multitud, yo, uh, molesté a Niall en la entrevista, le falté el respeto a otro Dom a-y fui al baño solo". Harry dijo temblorosamente.

"¿Algo más?"

"U-um, yo, uh, no te dije cómo me sentía hasta que me hiciste hacerlo".

"Buen chico". Harry se pavoneó bajo los elogios. "¿Y qué reglas rompiste en el proceso, Harry?"

"Todas ellas, señor. Te mentí sobre cómo me sentía cuando te dije que estaba bien, no te escuché ni hice lo que me decías también, te insulté a ti y a otro Dominante, fui al baño sin tu permiso, te miré a ti y a otro Dominante a los ojos, y también me puse en una situación peligrosa." Harry respiró.

"Dos veces". Louis corrigió. "Una vez yendo a los paparazzi y otra vez yendo al baño solo."

"Sí, señor, lo siento. Me puse en una situación peligrosa dos veces."

"Bueno, entonces, esa es la lista que tienes. Pensé que eras mi buen chico, Harry, pensé que nunca romperías tus reglas deliberadamente." Louis dijo con falsa confusión.

"¡Soy tu buen chico!" Harry protestó, enterrando su cara en el muslo de Louis. "Lo siento, señor, no pretendía ser malo" salió apagado.

"Está bien, cálmate H, está bien. No fuiste malo, nunca fuiste un chico malo, sólo tomaste algunas decisiones no tan buenas. Y vamos a arreglar eso, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, señor."

"Bien, ¿cuántos azotes crees que te mereces, Harry?"

Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, inseguro de la respuesta que Louis estaba buscando. No quería adivinar demasiado alto por si Louis lo doblaba, lo cual era conocido por hacer, pero no quería adivinar bajo el supuesto de que Louis pensara que intentaba ser malo adivinando menos de lo que merecía.

"No estoy seguro, señor". Se conformó con eso.

"Normalmente diría diez con la paleta por cada regla rota y otros veinte con mi mano para dar más énfasis. Pero has roto tantas reglas que acabaríamos con 80 golpes, y no creo que tu culo pueda soportar eso."

Harry se quejó en señal de humillación y se retorció bajo el control de Louis. Sabía que esta parte era tan importante como el castigo real, pero no significaba que le gustara esto.

"Ya es suficiente de tu movimiento, Harry. ¿Necesitas que te retenga?"

"No, señor". Llegó la respuesta amortiguada de Harry.

"Bien. Así que estoy pensando en hacer 30 golpes con mi mano y 30 con la paleta. ¿Suena justo?"

Harry jadeó e intentó calmarse. Lo máximo que recibió fueron 50 golpes, cuando salió a una fiesta sin decírselo a Louis y se emborrachó mucho. Su culo todavía estaba sensible por ello."S-sí, señor".

"Ahora, en primer lugar, sé que no quieres este Haz, pero tengo que añadir una regla a tu lista. Esta será la regla número 7, nunca salgas sin un Dom o un guardaespaldas, especialmente cuando sabes que hay una gran multitud. No quiero hacer esto Harry, pero no puedo permitir que lo que pasó hoy vuelva a suceder, especialmente considerando que tuviste suerte hoy con la ayuda de Paul. Eso no volverá a suceder y si sucede Harry, lo juro por Dios, así que ayuda a tu trasero. ¿Está claro?" Louis advierte con severidad, pellizcando un poco de la piel de Harry a través de sus jeans para mostrar lo serio que está siendo.

"Está claro, señor." Harry respondió.

"Y debo ser claro, si vuelves a actuar como en la entrevista con Nick, aunque entiendo por qué lo hiciste y sé que te estabas defendiendo a ti mismo y a mí, añadiré otra regla. Una vez más, eso será por tu seguridad, Harry. Si ese fuera un Dom más agresivo o si no hubiera estado allí no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. No es una regla oficial todavía, porque quiero confiar en que no volverá a suceder y creo que sólo lo hiciste porque ya estabas molesto, pero no dudaré si vuelve a suceder. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, señor."

"Bien. Ahora, dime tus colores y tu palabra de seguridad Harry."

"Mis colores son el verde, que usaré si me siento cómodo con la situación y feliz de continuar, el amarillo si necesito parar un poco o tomar un descanso, y el rojo si estoy muy incómodo y necesito que todo pare inmediatamente. Puedo usar el rojo como mi palabra de seguridad o kiwi, ambos detendrán inmediatamente el castigo. Ahora mismo estoy verde". Harry recita.

Habían decidido tener dos palabras de seguridad, el clásico sistema de colores y otro, por si acaso. Ambos se sentían más seguros de esa manera.

"Buen chico Harry. Ahora, como de costumbre, quiero que cuentes cada azote, si no lo haces el castigo comenzará de nuevo desde el principio. Contarás treinta con mi mano y empezarás de nuevo desde uno para los siguientes treinta con la paleta. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, señor."

Louis entonces le bajó los jeans y ropa interior a Harry, enganchó su pierna derecha sobre las dos de Harry para sujetarlo y apoyó su mano no dominante firmemente en la espalda de Harry. El treinta con la mano de Louis duele, pero Harry sabía que podía soportarlo, era la paleta lo que más le asustaba. Contó cada golpe con la mano y al final de los treinta estaba definitivamente más disgustado que antes, pero aún no había empezado a llorar.

"Bien hecho, Harry. Empezamos de nuevo desde el principio." Louis dijo antes de golpear duramente la paleta en la mejilla derecha de Harry.

"¡Ay! ¡Dios mío, uno!" Harry lloró, sus manos volando hacia atrás para cubrirse el culo sin pensarlo.

"Uh uh, no vamos a empezar esto ahora. Aleja las manos y mantenlas alejadas Harry." Louis advirtió, agarrando las dos muñecas de Harry y poniéndolas contra su espalda.

Harry se quejó de nuevo y luchó contra el fuerte agarre de Louis antes de volver a gritar cuando el segundo golpe le llegó a la mejilla izquierda esta vez.

"¡Dos!" Lloró miserablemente. Mientras le llovían los siguientes golpes, empezó a llorar mucho, contando cada uno de ellos lo mejor que podía.

"¡Once!" Se arrastraba. "Lo siento Lou, lo siento mucho, no lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo."

"Treinta". Louis avisó mientras entregaba la última y más difícil. Rápidamente desenganchó su pierna y levantó a Harry en sus brazos para abrazarlo, sin tener en cuenta la paleta en el suelo.

"Lo siento no volverá a suceder, no quise decir eso, Lou. "Quiero ser tu buen chico, no romperé mis reglas nunca más, lo siento, lo siento, yo..." Harry balbuceó, con lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

"Está bien, está bien H, no estoy enojado contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre eres mi buen chico, cariño, no necesitas seguir disculpándote. Ya hemos tenido tu castigo y todo eso se ha solucionado y ahora podemos olvidarnos de todo y seguir adelante. Estás bien, cariño, no más lágrimas, vamos." Louis lo consoló, usando la mano que no estaba envuelta alrededor de la cintura de Harry manteniéndolo fuerte para secar las lágrimas.

Harry continuó olfateando el pecho de Louis mientras éste le susurraba cosas cariñosas al oído, meciéndolos a ambos de un lado a otro.

Finalmente Harry sintió que el horrible headspace en el que había estado todo el día levantándose mientras sus párpados caían y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

"Eso es, ve a dormir, bebé. Eres tan perfecto, mi chico perfecto, todo está bien ahora, ve a dormir, amor." Louis susurró, dando un suave beso en la frente de Harry.

"¿Lou?"

"¿Hm?"

"Te amo. ¿Beso?"

Louis se rió y miró hacia abajo para ver a Harry con los ojos cerrados y los labios en forma de mohín, esperando un beso.

Entendió y presionó un beso firme en sus suaves labios, tirando hacia atrás y tirando de él en su pecho de nuevo. "Yo también te amo, bebé. Mucho mucho".

Harry sonrió antes que el sueño finalmente lo tomase.

Louis se sentó así durante un rato más antes de envolver cuidadosamente los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para poder ponerse de pie con Harry envuelto a su alrededor como un koala. Louis tenía un brazo enganchado alrededor de su cintura y otro debajo de su tierno culo, haciendo que Harry lloriquease un poco mientras dormía, mientras lo llevaba a las literas.

Encontró a Niall sentado, todavía despierto, jugando con su teléfono.

"¿Está dormido?" Susurró.

"Sí, está exhausto, pobrecito". Louis le susurró, haciéndolo rebotar un poco.

"Siento que te haya molestado antes, no volverá a suceder." Louis se disculpó en nombre de Harry.

Niall se lo sacudió. "No te preocupes por eso, sólo espero que esté bien. Nunca es tan desobediente".

"Lo sé, pero creo que lo he resuelto. Dijo que siente mucha presión para mantener su perfecto estado de Sub, y lo entiendo, más o menos. Y Nick lo presionó demasiado hoy, estaba tan fuera de lugar." Louis suspira.

"Lo sé, si Harry no hubiera llegado primero, yo estaba a punto de decirle algo mucho peor. ¡Probablemente sea bueno que Harry haya sido grosero entonces!" Niall bromeó.

"¡Ni lo digas, mi puño estaba esperando el contacto con su cara!" Louis bromeó, un poco demasiado alto tal vez mientras despertaba al niño que dormía en sus brazos.

"Mmm." Se quejó, parpadeando lentamente y agarrándose fuertemente a Louis. "Dormido".

"Lo sé, bebé, lo siento. Vamos a llevarte a la cama. Dile buenas noches a Niall, cariño." Louis dice en voz baja.

"Buenas noches, Ni" dijo Harry, saludando un poco a Niall, haciéndole reír.

"Buenas noches Hazza. Que duermas bien. Buenas noches Lou".

"Buenas noches compañero". Louis dijo antes de acompañar a Harry a su litera, que definitivamente era demasiado pequeña para los dos, pero a quién le importa.

"Vamos, baja, cariño". Louis dice, poniendo a Harry en el suelo para consternación de Harry, haciendo reír a Louis.

"Oye, nada de eso. Podemos acurrucarnos en cuanto te metas en la cama, bebé. Entra, vamos." Louis lo animó.

Harry lo hizo, tirando rápidamente toda su ropa. Louis siguió el ejemplo y se metió bajo las sábanas, tirando del cuerpo de Harry hacia el suyo para que se acurrucaran.

"Te amo, Haz." Louis susurró.

"Yo también te amo, Lou."

**Author's Note:**

> nancy01: Ahhh omg esto es completamente diferente para mí, pero me encantó tanto. Estoy pensando en convertir esto en una pequeña serie, háganme saber si les gustaría y cualquier prompt que quieras ver para Dom Louis y Sub Harry.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y no duden en comentar, me hace muy feliz.
> 
> Los quiero a todos xxx 
> 
> translator/traductora/me: holaaaa, gracias a la autora por dejarme traducir :) si creen que hay algún error en la traducción, por favor déjenmelo saber! trataré de subir el resto de la serie lo más pronto posible xx (hiiiii, thanks to the author for letting me translate :) if you think there is any mistake in the translation, please let me know! I will try to upload the rest of the series asap xx)


End file.
